


What's he doing here?

by Stay_Frosty



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: His father, Howard Stark, sat directly in front of him. Granted he was a lot younger than he was when he last saw him, but Tony would recognise those disappointed, cold eyes boring into him any day."What is he doing here?" Tony spat.The man who ruined his childhood, who neglected him and ignored him right up until the day he died was now sat before him and if he was honest? He wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. As a child he fought for his attention, did everything he possibly could to impress him and was always dismissed.





	What's he doing here?

Tony couldn't believe it when he wandered into the common room. Steve looked up at his bewildered face with sad, apologetic eyes. His father, Howard Stark, sat directly in front of him. Granted he was a lot younger than he was when he last saw him, but Tony would recognise those disappointed, cold eyes boring into him any day.

"What is he doing here?" Tony spat. The man who ruined his childhood, who neglected him and ignored him right up until the day he died was now sat before him and if he was honest? He wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. As a child he fought for his attention, did everything he possibly could to impress him and was always dismissed.

"Is that any way to speak about your father, boy?"

Tony rolled his eyes but otherwise did not acknowledge his dad's presence at all. Steve looked as if he was about to offer some sort of explanation but he was interrupted. "You know what, I don't care. Just get him out of here before Y/N wakes up ok?"

 _Too late_. His daughter of only 16 years old yawned and stretched in the door way, still half asleep and not noticing the stranger sat in her living room. "Morning dad" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and wandering further into the room. She stood sleepily beside her father and attached herself to his side. He wrapped a gentle arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Morning baby" 

"Hey uncle Steve" she smiled, spotting him on the sofa in front of her. "Who's this?". She felt Tony tense beside her and looked up at him in confusion.

"Tony" Howard raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Is there someone you'd like to introduce me to?"

Tony very nearly replied "no" and wanted to escort his daughter out of the room, but he knew she would have questions anyway and didn't want to cause unnecessary confrontation around her. He sighed and gave in.

"Howard this is Y/N, my daughter" he glared at his father and gripped tighter to Y/N, pulling her closer to him protectively. She was 16, nearly and adult, stronger and a lot more mature than most her age yet Tony still protected her like she was still 6 year old. He knew she could handle herself, after all he was the one who taught her how to, but he couldn't stop the urge to shield her from certain parts of life. One of those things being his own past.

Y/N knew lots about her grandmother, but very little about Howard other than the fact that he was an asshole. Yet when she asked her uncle Steve about him, he would tell her that he was a noble man who was always kind towards him. It didn't take her long to realise the probability that her father, the strongest and most wonderful person she knew, was abused by his own father. Tony wanted to make sure that she never felt the way that he did when he was her age, so if that meant being over protective and over affectionate? Then so be it. He was determined to be a better father than his own.

"Your daughter? She came from a one night stand I'm presuming"

Tony felt his blood boil, and apparently his daughter did too because before he had chance to say something she did.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, her features contorting into a furious expression. She clenched her fists: Tony grabbed them softly in an attempt to calm her down and comfort her.

"Howard" Steve said firmly. No anger laced his voice but it was clearly said as some kind of warning. "Y/N's mother passed away when she was young. She wasn't just a one night stand"

A foreign look appeared on Howard's face: guilt. It was rare the man before them had ever felt remorse over anything, especially when it came to Tony. However, the stern and punchable expression he usually wore soon returned.

"I'm so sorry dear" he said looking towards his granddaughter. "I can't imagine what it must have been like having my son as a father" his words were making her more and more pissed off and she looked as if she was about to explode.

"He was terrible at almost everything he did, I doubt his parenting skills are much different"

Tony's breath audibly hitched as he listened to Howard's words. Seeing her father look so hurt, so unsure and so insecure pushed her over the edge. She something no one else had ever had the guts to do; she punched Howard Stark. She couldn't help it, she knew her dad had always been worried about raising her by himself. Of course within the last few years he had met Pepper, who treat her like a daughter and was one of the kindest people she'd ever met. Still, Tony was an amazing dad despite his concerns of being like his own father.

The room fell silent. Steve was clearly shocked but didn't appear to be angry. Howard looked absolutely appalled and bewildered as he held his bloody nose. And Tony? As shocked as he was he looked  _proud_ of his daughter. "How _dare_ you?" Howard spat. He looked like he was about to continue but was interrupted.

"No" she snapped. "How dare _you_? My dad is twice the man you'll ever be and a much better father!"

For once Howard said nothing.

"Do you know how much you hurt him? Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause?"

A raised eyebrow, yet still nothing.

"If you weren't so busy trying to force him to be something he wasn't, like he was just another one of your inaminate creations then maybe you would have a chance to see what an incredible person he is. He's a superhero- did you know that? Your "failure" of a son has saved thousands upon thousands of lives and you still have the audacity to say that he hasn't succeeded in anything?"

Howard looked astounded and still remained speechless.

"Whatever" Y/N spat and latched onto her dad's arm once again. "Can I go over Peter's? I can't be in the same room as him any longer" Tony smiled and kissed her head. "Let me get my keys baby, I'll take you both our for dinner".

He couldn't help the "ha! Fuck you: I _am_  a good dad" look he sent Howard before picking up his phone and slipping it into his jeans pocket. "See you later. I would love to stay and chat but I'm too busy being a much better father than you"

Howard simply grumbled in reply.


End file.
